Cobalt
by Aby'n'Marc
Summary: [FINISHED]I've been best friends with Spot Conlon since I came to New York, but one girl is going to tear us apart.
1. A Past I Now Regret

Disclaimer-I don't own it.  
  
It wasn't like I meant to leave my house or anything. I didn't hate my parents, they didn't beat me. They were never around to even learn my name or who my friends were. They just gave me a place to sleep and I could have found that myself...so I left.  
Well, since I'm telling you my story, I suppose you need to know my name. It's Calahan Young. I live in Brooklyn now but I used to live in Dublin, Ireland. I say used to because I woke up one day and just left. I just walked out of the house, got a job on a boat and went to New York City. I thought it would be easier to live there than in Ireland but I was completely wrong. Of course, that's only natural when the first person I actually ran in to was Spot Conlon. That was not my most pleasant experience. One, he was in a bad mood, and two, so was I.  
I had stumbled off the boat, still trying to get used to walking on land again, when I ran straight into him. He just looked at me and then pushed me backward. "Watch where ya goin in me territory!"  
I must have looked confused because he grabbed my arm and dragged me through the crowd. "Ya ain't at home no more are ya?" He asked.  
I blinked. "No, I'm not."  
"Ya Irish ain't ya? Ya got an accent. Might wanna cover dat."  
I stared at him. "Who are you?"  
"Da name is Spot. I'm right-hand-man ta da leadah heah in Brooklyn. He'll be passin' da job ta me soon though. Him bein a faddah an' all."  
I stumbled slightly, still trying to get a hold on what had just occurred. "I'm from Dublin. I don't know why I left though..." I gazed at everything around me. I was completely lost. "Where are you taking me?"  
"Back ta da boys."  
I jerked away from him. "I don't want to."  
"Ya don't have a choice."  
I glared. "I have as much as a choice about anything as I want."  
Spot frowned. "I hate doin dis ta you but I gotta." He punched me square in the face! I stumbled backward a good two feet and then swung back at him. I had never lost a fight. I stood a good 5'7, with black hair and dark brown eyes. I'm not quite sure how I'm Irish. I don't look like them at all.  
Spot tackled me and we landed in an oily puddle. He sat up. "Ya bettah come wit me if ya know what's best for ya!" He shook his hands, trying to get the greasy feeling off them.  
I pushed him away. "Who are you to tell me the rules?"  
"One a da most feared newsies in New York. Dat's who."  
"What in bloody hell is a newsie?"  
"A newsboy! We peddle papes! Ya so lucky I found before someone else did. Dey wouldn't help ya but I'm Irish meself so I took pity on ya."  
I laughed. "Alright. You promise to teach me how to sell and you've got yourself another fighter. This is the first fight I've ever lost." I rubbed the swollen area on my jaw from the punch and winced. "Don't mind me saying it, but you hit hard for being so small."  
He grinned. "I don't know what its like not ta fight kid. C'mon. Mickey's gonna be happy ta see ya."  
"Mickey?"  
"He's da leadah in Brooklyn...well, not for long. I'll be takin ovah it soon."  
He stood up and motioned for me to follow him.  
  
Mickey was ruthless. If there was ever a crueler person on the planet, I would have loved to meet him and see how close Mickey was to beating him out of a title. He had brown eyes and blonde hair. The minute Spot walked in, Mickey grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him into a wall. Spot stood quickly and glared. "What da hell happened Mick?"  
"You was supposed ta be home an hour ago! Ya get lost or did some whore distract ya again?"  
Spot took a step toward me, as if to protect me from Mickey's rage. "I brought a new fightah home."  
Mickey pushed him out of the way and slammed me into a wall. Behind him, Spot was mouthing 'Don't move!' I didn't plan on it either.  
"What's ya name?"  
I remembered Spot's warning about my accent and I covered it with the one Spot had. "Da name...its Cal."  
"Cal huh? Short for somethin...Cal?"  
"Uh...Calahan. But ya can call me what ya wanna."  
Spot nodded vigorously to show I was doing a good job.  
"I'll call ya what I want no matter if ya want me to or not. Because I don't really care what ya think."  
I shrugged. "Well, I guess ya right. Ya would because ya da most powerful guy in New York." Spot was shaking with laughter.  
Mickey smirked. "Ya right. I am, and Spot ovah heah is next in line. He says ya can fight. SPOT!" He called. Spot was instantly at his side.  
"Yeah Mick?"  
"Defend yaself," Mickey hissed to me and he threw me at Spot. I stood up and looked at him.  
"Ya want me ta fight Spot?!"  
Spot shrugged. "Don't mattah. I ain't gonna hate for doin it."  
I nodded slightly and then threw a punch. Spot ducked and hit my stomach. I ignored the pain and hit him back. He retreated. Then he glanced at me before running toward me and knocking me into a wall. In seconds he had a slingshot aimed at my face. "Ya da foist ta actually land a hit on me, Cal."  
I looked from Mickey to Spot and then back again. "I was?"  
"Yeah ya were," Mickey helped Spot stand up and then gave me his hand. "Welcome ta Brooklyn, Cal."  
Spot grinned. "He needs a nickname."  
I shrugged. "It don't mattah ta me."  
He rolled his blue eyes and then smacked my shoulder. "How bout...Storm?" He looked out the window. It was pouring. "Ya beat me in a storm."  
I nodded. "It works."  
Since then, Spot and I have been best friends, but one girl tore that apart. One tiny blonde girl with big, blue eyes. She went by Cobalt, and she stole our hearts in a matter of one week. It all depends on who she chooses now. If she chooses Spot, I'll be heartbroken and if she chooses me, Spot'll kill me. I lose either way. Its not really fair but that's the way life works in Brooklyn. Nothing is ever fair. 


	2. Cobalt

Disclaimer-I do not own the movie 'Newsies.' I never will! A/N-Thank you to Splashey for reviewing! Also I used a lot of French in this chapter but please read in anyway. I'm not going to use it this often in the future.  
  
Cobalt was brought in late on a cold, rainy, night, by two of Spot's other boys. She wasn't conscious and she was beaten brutally by someone. Spot wasn't home when she was carried in, so I was in charge of everything.  
  
The door burst open and two newsies, Pocket and Corner, came in carrying a dripping mass of bloody clothes with a body inside them. I jumped out of my chair and stared at them.  
"What the hell is that?" I had given up on my accent as soon as Mickey had left.  
Corner dropped it onto the table. "IT is SHE. Looks ta me like she got soaked real bad by someone."  
I wiped some blood off of what I thought must be her face and revealed an angel. She had blonde hair and her blue eyes stared up at me, filled with intense pain. "Take her upstairs and get Dr. Henry." Victor Henry lived down the street and he always helped the newsies with injuries but never made them pay. His son had been friends with us before he was killed in a horse riding accident.  
The two boys lifted the girl gingerly off the table and began towing her up the stairs. I ran out into the rain to get the doctor. Spot was on his way in. "What happened?" He asked, seeing the look on my face.  
"Pocket and Corner brought in a girl. She got the shit beat out of her and she's dripping blood everywhere, but she's awake."  
Spot's icy eyes widened. "I'll make sure dey don't screw up anything." With that he ran inside and I could hear him shout orders to the other boys as I tore down the street to Victor Henry's house.  
I pounded on the door until my arms ached and the doctor opened it. "Dr. Henry! We need you."  
"Storm? What are you doing out so late?"  
"We've got a girl in the Lodging House and she's hurt real bad. I need to come look at her."  
He nodded and disappeared into the house, returning with a bag of supplies and an overcoat on. He followed me through the rain, back to where chaos ruled. The lodging house was in disarray. There were boys running around, wandering about the 'bloody thing,' Pockets and Corner had upstairs.  
I walked in, gazed at the boys, and then shouted, "SHUT UP!" The room went dead silent and Tops stood up.  
Tops was one of 4 girl newsies that lived there. She was called Tops because she was, in most terms, superior to the other newsies. She was educated and beautiful, but she wasn't allowed to be touched by anyone...except Spot or me of course. She had dated both of us and everyone was scared to touch her now. I made my way toward her.  
"Tops? What's going on upstairs."  
Her English accent was sharp as she spoke. "I'm not entirely sure, Cal." She used my real name. Something only she and Spot would have dared to do. Spot because he was my leader and her because she was like my sister now. I had thought I loved her at one point in time, but Tops was someone you didn't keep.  
"He won't let you in then?"  
She glared. "He refuses to even speak with us. I wish you best at trying to get him to open that damn door!"  
I nodded but walked past her and went upstairs to the extra room. "Hey Spot? Its Storm. Will you let me in? I brought the doctor." I knocked on the door. Spot opened it and led me inside.  
Dr. Henry immediately knelt in front of the bloody form and began to clean her up. After awhile I began to see the girl beneath the blood and bruises that covered her body. She was small, and the proportions on her body seemed to be that of a 15 year old girl. She was still awake.  
"What's your name?"  
"Mon nom est Cobalt."  
Spot looked confused for a moment then it hit him. "She's speakin' French. Go get Tops!"  
I leaned out the door and called her. "Heya Tops!"  
She came upstairs, brushing her black hair out of her face and gazing at me with green eyes. "Yes Storm?"  
"You speak French, right?"  
"Oui. Why?"  
"So does she. Start talking."  
Tops made her way to the bed and smiled at the girl. "Mon nom est Tops. Qui vous ont blessé?"  
"Mon frère, Xavier."  
Tops nodded. "She says her brother hurt her." Then she turned back to the girl. "Quel est votre nom? Parlez-vous anglais?"  
"Mon nom est Cobalt. Je parle l'anglais mais son plus facile de parler français en ce moment. Je suis désolé. J'ai un tel mal de tête!"  
Tops grinned. "That's alright. She says her name is Cobalt. She speaks English but she can't right now because her head hurts."  
Spot smiled. "I'm Spot Conlon, da leadah heah. Dis is Storm." He gestured toward me. I waved.  
Tops stood up and put her arms around my neck. "Tops, I've told you a hundred times! I don't like you like this anymore!"  
She groaned. "C'est correct. Je vous aime beaucoup plus que vous connaissez l'orage."  
Cobalt, who now looked like a girl, thanks to the doctor, laughed. "Il ne sait pas même ce que vous dites!"  
  
A/N-I know there's a lot of French in there but I'm not going to use it as often in the future. 


	3. Lost and Confused

Disclaimer-I think you get the point. A/N-Thank you for reviewing!  
  
I didn't understand Spot's obvious attraction to Cobalt. I thought maybe it was like my attraction to her. She was beautiful and foreign...a mystery in herself that made my mind spin with thoughts. Then the little thing about her being hurt. A damsel in distress or so they say. It made the boys in the lodging house ever so wary of her glowing presence in the upstairs room. Her intense blue eyes and golden blonde hair. It was like an angel had taken flight from Heaven and made camp in Brooklyn Lodging House. That angel had stolen their leaders' hearts when she came in.  
  
Spot came in a week later from selling. It was my day to stay at home and take care of Cobalt. She was getting better but hated to be left at the house by herself. She had it in her head that Xavier was going to come back for her and kill her. Spot and I had reassured her dozens of times that we wouldn't let him harm her in any way, shape, or form, but she still insisted we stay there with her.  
I grinned at him as he walked into her room. She was sitting up and laughing at something I had said just moments before. He smirked. "Hey Cobalt."  
"Bonjour Spot. You've come to see me, no?" Her voice had an ample French accent that rang like a church bell. Not high like most girls, but deeper and more rich than any girl I had ever spoken with. I imagined she could sing to match the way she looked.  
Spot nodded. "Of course I came ta see ya. Why else would I come in?"  
"To see Storm. He is your best friend, no?"  
I loved the way she spoke. "Well, who wouldn't want to see you Cobalt?" I asked, leaning back in my chair and smiling at her. She blushed.  
"Vous êtes un tel flirt, Calahan ! Vous me traitez pour jaillir. Je suis juste un visiteur ici."  
Spot rolled his eyes. "We ain't as talented at you is in da language department, Cobalt. Would ya tell me what ya said?"  
She gazed up at him and shook her head. "It does not matter, Spot. I think I may be able to try to sell tomorrow."  
"I'll teach you," I offered, standing up. Spot's eyes locked on me.  
"Yeah ya can. I gots business in Queens tamorrow. I'll meet ya guys aftah I get back at...da usual corner?" He asked, looking at me as if to check if I could meet him. I nodded.  
Spot shrugged and headed out the door. He had to get to Manhattan to settle some strike business with Jack Kelly. I turned to look at Cobalt.  
"So I imagine you earned your name with those eyes of your's?" I asked.  
She turned toward me and grinned. "Yes, that is so. Xavier called me Cobalt because of them. I don't suppose you got your name from your temper? You seem so mild and kind."  
I shrugged. "Not me. I earned it because I landed a punch on Spot in the middle of a thunderstorm."  
Cobalt looked obviously impressed. "Did you now? I find that quite an amazing feat, Storm."  
"I guess it was. I don't know...Are you from France or did your parents just teach to speak French?"  
"I'm from France, just as you are from Ireland. I lived there until my parents died. Then Xavier brought me here. I decided I didn't want to work in a sweatshop and he beat me up. Somehow, I end up here. You and Spot found me, no?"  
I shook my head. "Pockets and Corner found you. I just made sure they left you alone."  
She looked down at her hands. "And Tops...who is she. She has dated you, no?"  
I sighed. "Yeah she has unfortunately. I thought I loved Tops but I don't. She's to...highly acknowledged for me. Spot dated her too."  
"She still likes you, Calahan. She tells me all the time. I don't know she seems to have a-a-a...what is the English word?"  
"Obsession..." I waited. She shook her head. I tried again. "Infatuation?"  
"YES! That is it! I don't like it at all, no I don't."  
My eyes widened. "Why not?"  
She looked away. "Because you don't like her either do you?"  
"No I don't but she chooses to pick on me because Spot would beat the shit out of her she annoyed him like that."  
Cobalt stared. "He would hit a lady, no?"  
"He would if he hates them enough. Or if they make him mad enough. Why?"  
She shrugged. "You will not tell anyone?"  
I smiled. "Never."  
"I'm beginning to like him...and you."  
It was those words that made my heart ache. She liked both of us and she knew what that could cause. A war...a turf war between Spot and I. Something I had spent a lot of my life avoiding. This heavenly creature was going to cause my downfall in Brooklyn and I saw that. This beautiful, ethereal, gorgeous, being was going to be my death sentence and cause the loss of my best friend: Spot Conlon. At that exact moment I had wanted to kiss her and kill her at the same time. It was enough to make me shrug and walk out of the room. Leaving her confused and alone.  
I sat in the hall with my head on my knees, thoughts whirling through my head. Race was there on business and he sat down. "How's it rollin, Storm?"  
I sighed. "Bad."  
"Why?"  
"I know a girl and she likes me and Spot both. I like her too but I know Spot does so I can't try anything. If he gets her, it'll kill me but if I get her, it'll kill me."  
"What did I tell ya? Nothin good comes outta Conlon!"  
"I owe him my life, Racetrack. That's good. I'm alive because of him."  
"Yeah. So are a lot a little kids an' dere teenage muddahs. He's a screw up. A mistake on Earth. Ya should take da goil an run."  
"I would if I could...but I can't do it. I can't leave my best friend."  
Race groaned. "We all left Kelly when he turned scabbah on us! Why can't ya leave Conlon for stealin' ya goil! He took Tops from ya!"  
My eyes flashed anger. "I didn't like Tops anymore! Just stop-it Racetrack!"  
He shrugged, stood up, and left me alone with my thoughts of Cobalt. The foreign newsie that loved two leaders. The one that fought...and the one that made up the fight plans. Spot and Storm. The terrible leaders of Brooklyn, New York! 


	4. A First Kiss

Disclaimer-I don't own the movie Newsies. The wonderful people at Disney do.  
  
I woke up to the usual yelling in my ear from Spot. "Get up Storm! We gotta sell an' ya have ta teach Cobalt ta sell taday."  
I groaned. That was exactly what I was dreading. Spending more time with Cobalt. More time so I could fall even more for her. I sat up. "I'm going Spot," I said groggily. "Not in good wishes though."  
Spot smirked and hit my shoulder. "Get up!"  
Tops came in and grabbed my arms, dragging me out of bed. It was a daily ritual. I wasn't a morning person at all, but eventually I stood up and wiped the sleep from my eyes. Tops pushed me into the washroom and splashed me with the icy water. I got dressed and met Cobalt at the bottom of the steps.  
"Hey Cobalt. C'mon we have to get to the distribution center before everyone else does. I don't want you to have to fight through all of them on your first day here."  
Cobalt nodded and followed me, murmuring in French occasionally. When I finally got the papers, 100 for me, 50 for her, we had just missed the morning paper traffic. I shot Spot a smirk as I passed him and he tipped his hat in recognition that he had seen it. I led Cobalt to my usual selling corner and made her watch as I looked through the paper.  
"Hmm...there was a fire in the kitchen of an orphanage...I could use that...some Wall Street things...you're to new to understand how to use shit from Wall Street."  
Cobalt smiled. "Oui."  
"English, Cobalt, English. Now fire in the kitchen...I got one." I held the paper up and shouted, "Fire in orphanage! Hundreds left homeless!"  
A man immediately ran over and bought a paper. I smirked at Cobalt. "Easy as pie. See?"  
She grinned and held her own paper out. "Orphanage fire! Kills 12 children!"  
A woman bought her paper. She looked at me. "Well, it does work, no?"  
I nodded and then we sold the rest of our papes. After that I took Cobalt to Central Park. She told me about her life in France and her parents while I told her about my life in Ireland, my brother and my parents. She finished with, "And my real name, is Christelle."  
I smiled. "You already know my real name, Christelle. It's Calahan."  
She smiled up at me, those blue eyes burning into my own dark brown. She leaned up and kissed me. I froze to the ground. 'Oh please don't let Spot see this,' I begged. She put her arms around my neck, deepening the kiss. I pulled her away.  
"I can't do this for you, Cobalt. Spot likes you too much," I whispered. She frowned.  
"I know. I like you though. It's so odd. I just feel connected to you. You feel it to, no?"  
Oh god I felt it then! She was pressed right up against me. I was as connected to her as I would let myself be. I nodded weakly.  
"Are you alright?"  
I nodded again. Of course I was okay. She was with me.  
Cobalt let go of me. "I had hoped you would say something more than just 'I can't do this for you, Cobalt.' I thought you would tell me you liked me. You do, no?"  
"Of course I do! I just can't yet. Spot would kill me."  
Cobalt wiped a tear of her cheek. "I like both of you but I seem to connect with you while Spot is...I don't know."  
"He's powerful. A lot of girls feel like that about him."  
Cobalt looked up at me. "I hope you don't fear him."  
"I have to. He'd kick my ass in a fight."  
Cobalt put her arms around me. "When he comes close, the heavens will fall...if you give them a glance...if you believe in yourself."  
I stared at her. "I will." Then I put my arms around her waist. "Who cares about what he thinks..." I tilted her face up and kissed her again. It was something I would regret for a very long time. When I broke it she was gazing at me. "Cobalt...I don't think we should tell him."  
"Neither do I."  
"Does this mean...you're my girl?"  
Cobalt smirked. "Maybe." Then she ran off into an alley. I stared after her until a set of hands clamped around my neck. I immediately reached for them to find someone else dragging something out in front of me. Cobalt was in Oscar Delancey's arms, struggling with all her might. I couldn't breath and my head spun. Cobalt screamed for me but I couldn't really hear her. I struggled against the hands on my neck until I lost consciousness and dropped to my knees. The last thing I heard was Cobalt scream for Spot, but knowing he wouldn't hear her.  
"Get up ya Brooklyn scum bag!" Someone snapped. I knew that voice. It was Morris. I sat up and rubbed the aching ring of raw skin on my neck. Cobalt was beside me, shaking and crying hysterically.  
I looked up. I was still in the alley where the fight had happened. "Cobalt?" My voice was hoarse from trying to breathe. She grabbed my hand and squeezed it.  
Morris pulled me to my feet. "What are ya doin in Manhattan?"  
"I can be wherever I want!" I pushed him into a wall and pulled my slingshot out, aiming at Oscar. "Don't move!" I turned back to Morris and kneed him in the abdomen. "I'll kill you if you ever come near me or her again." I felt something collide with the side of my body and knock me to the ground. Oscar. I struggled under his weight and would have lost had Cobalt not picked up the board on the ground and crashed it into the side of Oscar's head. Morris backhanded her so hard she fell into the side of the building. I pulled the brass knuckles out of my pocket and hit him across the face. His cheek opened wide and he collapsed. I picked Cobalt up, she was dazed and couldn't walk in a straight line. She was also babbling in French about something.  
"Je ne peux pas croire qu'il m'a frappé. Mes maux principaux, Orage. Faites l'arrêt de douleur! Svp!"  
"English Cobalt! Christelle! Speak English!"  
"No! No! No!" I continued pulling her toward Tibby's. It was much closer than Brooklyn Lodging House. She finally collapsed into my arms and let me help her walk.  
Tibby's was crowded with newsboys. Luckily, Spot was in the corner. I pulled Cobalt toward him. He stood up quickly. "Cal? What da hell happened? Ya got a ring around ya neck an' a black eye! Cobalt? Holy shit! Cal who did dis ta her?"  
"Delanceys. She got them worse though. I tried to help but Morris was choking me and I passed out."  
Spot's blue eyes widened in shock. "Are ya kiddin' me?!"  
I shook my head and sat down, pulling Cobalt into my lap. "Hey Christelle! Are you okay? Hey say something!" I shook her. She nodded but her body was quaking with anxiety.  
"I-I-I...Je ne veux pas parler. Ne dites pas la tache ! Ne lui dites pas que je vous ai embrassé!"  
I groaned. "In English Cobalt! Speak in English, Christelle! Spot, get Tops."  
Spot nodded and left to look for Tops while I tried to get Christelle to speak English. She eventually did.  
"Don't tell him, Cal..." She whispered.  
"I won't. Do you want to go home?"  
She nodded. I lifted her to her feet and began helping her walk out. Spot saw me. "Where ya goin?"  
"I'm taking her home. She want's to go back to the Lodging house. Okay?"  
He nodded. "I'll be back latah."  
Spot didn't realize he was giving me more time with a very vulnerable Cobalt. He would regret it later though. My angel was hurt...and it was Oscar and Morris Delancey's fault. I wanted to kill them for hurting such a beautiful, extrodinary creature. I held her the whole way home to my great satisfaction...now all I had to do was get her to forget Spot and for Spot to forget her. 


	5. Boidies

Disclaimer-I do not own this movie. A/N-Yes, Duck I was having a very bad day when I wrote those song fics. Beau, if you don't like my writing, don't read it!  
  
Cobalt was sleeping when Spot finally came home. He sat down next to me at the side of her bed. "How is she?"  
  
I shrugged. "She woke up about an hour ago speaking French and crying about her brother."  
Spot nodded. "I'm gonna find da Delanceys tamorrow. Ya comin' wit me?"  
I smiled. "Would I ever miss a fight with jerks like them?"  
He laughed. "Course ya wouldn't. Now, I talked ta some boidies taday..."  
'This can't be good,' I thought. "Yeah?"  
"Dey told me dey saw ya kissin' her taday."  
'Not good. Definitely not good!' "Yeah."  
"Where ya gonna tell me?"  
'Do you think I'm stupid?' "No."  
"Why not?"  
'You'd kill me.' "I don't know."  
"Tell me now!"  
'Again, I'm not that thick Spot. Get over it!' "I didn't want you pissed off at me."  
"Well, ya wouldn't be in hot watah now if ya told me."  
'Yes I would.' "Okay."  
"So...why did ya do it?"  
'Because I'm getting really annoyed with your ego.' "Because I didn't. I don't know."  
"Why'd ya kiss her?"  
'Because she's a sex goddess. Can't you tell?' "She kissed me first."  
"I know. Ya kissed back though."  
'Not your business.' "So?"  
"Nevermind."  
"Alright. So I'll see you tomorrow at the distribution office?"  
"Yeah. Night Storm." He stood and headed for his room. I glanced at Cobalt and then him.  
"Night Spot."  
He left and I stayed, staring at her face for any sign of life. There was only the steady rise and fall of her chest. "Cobalt?"  
She stirred. "Orage? Est-ce que c'est vous?"  
"What?"  
"It is you." She sat up and smiled. "Spot was here, no?"  
"Yeah he was. He knows about us."  
She looked horrified. "You told him?!"  
"No! His spies saw us."  
"He has spies? He is that paranoid?"  
I laughed. "He just wants everyone here to be safe. That's all."  
Cobalt smirked and hugged me. "You always defend him? Even when he is wrong?"  
"He's my best friend. I owe him a lot."  
"I owe him too."  
I shrugged and kissed her again. "You still didn't answer my question. Are you my girl or not?"  
She giggled. "I suppose so. Though, I have never been someone's 'girl' as you put it."  
"You be my girlfriend. That's all it is."  
"Ah! Je peux faire cela! Orage, que diriez-vous si je vous disais que je pense l'amour de I vous et Tache?"  
"Sweetheart, for the last time...I don't speak French."  
She blushed. "Do not pay attention to it. It was nothing."  
"It was something. What was it?"  
"Rien."  
"Whatever. Now go to sleep...we have Delancey ass to kick tomorrow. I want you at your best."  
"Oui."  
"Does that mean 'yes' or am I not picking up on French at all?"  
"Yes it mean 'yes'. I tend to speak French because I do not know all the English dialect."  
"Okay then. You lost me. Just go to sleep."  
She rolled her eyes and lay back down. "I'll see you tomorrow, no?"  
"Yeah. I'll be here to wake you up with a kiss."  
  
Spot sat on his bunk, anger coursing through his body. "He's lyin' ta me! I can't...I hate it!" He stood up. It was the next morning. If I could get Cobalt with a lousy kiss, then so could he. He ran up to the room I had left her in and leaned over her. She was sleeping soundly. He pressed his mouth against her's in a soft kiss. She woke up, put her arms around him, and opened her eyes. Then she pushed him away.  
"You are not Storm!"  
"No, I ain't am I?"  
"You little...Hybride! Je vous déteste en ce moment! Vous n'avez eu aucun droit de faire cela! Je suis la fille de l'orage non votre! Vous, vous, vous fils égotiste d'une chienne!  
Spot backed up, not knowing what she had said to him, but knowing it wasn't good at all. She stood up from the bed and advanced on him. "Je lui dis le moment où je le vois aujourd'hui, Tache Conlon! Vous ne partirez pas avec ceci! Juste parce que vous êtes le chef de Brooklyn ne veut pas dire que vous pouvez... molester n'importe quelle fille que vous voulez!"  
Tops, who had came to the doorway was laughing hysterically. "You are so lucky he doesn't know what you are saying, Cobalt!" I was watching by now and glaring at Spot.  
"Why?" I snapped.  
He looked at me. "Why what?"  
"Why are you doing this? You can't do that to her! She didn't do anything to deserve it!"  
"No but you did!"  
"Fuck off, Spot!"  
He lunged at me. I jumped out of the way and he landed on Tops. "You keep your hands off my girl, Conlon!"  
He turned back toward me, punching me square in the face. "OUT STORM! Get out of me lodgin' house an' leave Cobalt heah! If I see ya two again, I'll let every guy in da house have some 'quality time' wit her! Understand?"  
I glared but left. He had thrown me out before. He'd let me back in...or so I thought. He always had before. 


	6. Lockdown

Disclaimer-I think you understand.  
  
I stalked down the streets of New York, heading for Manhattan. I kicked a bottle that lay in my path and it shattered against a wall. I was incredibly angry. He couldn't keep me out of his life forever. That wasn't going to work. I was just as powerful as he was and I was nicer. I burst into Jack's lodging house, anger staining my cheeks red.  
"Hey Storm. Why ya heah?"  
"That bastard threw me out!"  
Jack stared. "Spot? What did ya do?"  
"Kissed the new girl. He wanted her."  
"Oh dat ain't good."  
"No it's not. Can I stay here?"  
"Sure. Go upstairs. Da oddah boys are in bed awready. Dere's an empty bunk above Race now."  
I nodded and went upstairs, climbing into the bed. I shut my eyes tight. If Spot put one finger on Cobalt, I'd kill him.  
  
"Pourquoi vous faites que vous âne sourd-muet ! Même si il est allé il ne signifiera pas que je serai votre fille...pas après vous ai traité votre meilleur ami comme cela ! Imaginez ce que vous feriez à moi si je refusais de tripatouiller vous!"  
Spot glared at her. "Speak English Cobalt!"  
"Fuck you!" She snapped. "How can you treat your best friend like that?"  
Spot grabbed her shoulders and pushed her against the wall. "You don't talk ta me like dat! Ya just don't!"  
Cobalt scoffed. "I hope you rot in hell!"  
Spot turned on his heel and slammed the door, locking it after he left. "Ya leave when ya apologize."  
"Go to hell!"  
He shrugged and left. Tops stood at the door, in complete shock that he could do something like that. She knocked.  
Cobalt's sob was what she heard. "Oui?"  
Êtes-vous bien, Cobalt? Il vous laissera dehors bientôt. J'obtiendrai Calahan demain et il vous obtiendra dehors."  
Cobalt sobbed again. "Oui. Merci."  
Tops walked away and down the steps. "Spot? How could you do that to such a sweet young girl like her?! She didn't ask for your jealous rage!"  
Spot glared. "Go away, Tops."  
"No. You tell me why!"  
"Because she disrespected me an' I want Storm ta see he'll pay for crossin' me again."  
"Cobalt shouldn't have to bear Storm's 'punishment.' That's shit, Spot Conlon!"  
Spot pushed her away. "Get away or suffer what Storm is right now."  
"I would rather be with him than you!" She turned around and tore out the door.  
  
I rolled over and out of bed. Race grinned. "Heya, Storm. Why ya heah?"  
"Spot threw me out."  
"Oh yeah? Dat's a mixed blessin'."  
"I should have listened to you in the first place. He wants my girl. And now he has her."  
Race frowned. "Sorry pal. I can't do nothin' bout it. Spot would annihilate me."  
I laughed. "He'd do that to everyone. He always does."  
Race grinned. "C'mon. Ya sellin' wit me."  
He led me to the distribution center and my worst fear was confirmed. Tops was standing there, a serious look on her face. I ran up. "What happened?"  
"Spot locked Cobalt in her room. He refuses to let her out and I told her I'd come tell you."  
I clenched my fists. "He'll pay for this one!" Race tried to catch my arm as I ran toward Brooklyn with one thought in my mind, 'Be the first to beat Spot Conlon.'  
  
A/N-I know it's short but I don't want to write the next part yet. 


	7. Together

Disclaimer-I'm getting tired of writing these. I don't own the freaking movie!  
  
I turned the corner to Spot's selling place about 20 minutes later. He was leaning against a wall, a cigarette in his mouth. I slammed his shoulders into the wall and glared. His eyes widened and he pushed me away. "What da hell do ya think ya doin, Cal?"  
"I'm going to kill you! You fucking locked her up because of me! If you don't let Cobalt out...I'm going to be the first newsie to beat you!"  
Spot raised an eyebrow. "Really now? I don't remember ya bein to keen on fightin' Storm."  
I growled and clenched my fists. "Do it or I hurt you."  
Spot shrugged. "No. What ya gonna do? Tell Jack Kelly? Who da fuck cares? She's just anuddah toy for ya!"  
"Oh yeah and she's so much more than a whore for you?! What do you think I am? Brainless?!"  
Spot frowned. "Ya getting close ta me poundin' ya into da damn ground, Storm!"  
I was so irate I was shaking. "If you don't let her out I'll kill you. I'll fucking kill you!"  
Spot grabbed my collar and swung me around into the wall. "Really?"  
I kicked his knee in and he dropped me. I took the advantage of his pain to hold him to the ground. He grabbed for his slingshot and swung it at me. The wood connected with the side of my face causing my cheek to split open. I snatched the slingshot from him and threw it across the street. He flipped over and reached his cane. I caught his wrist. "You taught me well, Spot."  
Spot's eyes widened. "Son of a bitch!" He punched me square in the mouth and sent me reeling off him. I stumbled backward. "Ya ain't getting' Cobalt! She can't leave Brooklyn."  
"Egotistical bastard! If you touch her, I'll make sure you wish you were never born!"  
Spot shrugged. "Don't mattah. I already don't wish I was born."  
I turned around and stalked toward Brooklyn Lodging House. If he wasn't going to let her out, I'd get her out myself. I climbed up the fire escape and hit the window. She tried to open but it was no use. That window had been nailed together by Spot and I when we found out Tops was sneaking out to work at a brothel. I smiled and waved at her.  
"Hi," I could barely hear her voice.  
"Hello. Are you alright?"  
She nodded and kissed the window. I put my hand over the spot where she had kissed it and smiled. "I'll get you out, Cobalt. I don't know how yet but I will."  
She smiled. "Oui. Ne le blessez pas, Orage. Il ne sait pas que ce qu'il fait est faux. On ne lui a jamais enseigné comme nous. Il n'a jamais eu une famille... que je ne pense pas."  
I shook my head. "I don't speak French, Christelle. Sorry." I could hear the Brooklyn boys approaching in the distance. "I have to leave now."  
She shook her head, tears spilling onto her cheeks.  
"No! Non ! Séjour svp. Je ne veux pas être laissé seul avec la Tache!"  
I could tell she didn't want me to leave. "He won't hurt you. I made sure he won't. Now, listen...don't get on his bad side. Do what he wants you to do. Be good. Okay?"  
She nodded and turned around. The door in her room was opening slowly. She glanced at me. "Go!"  
I climbed down the fire escape and ran into an alley. Spot wouldn't catch me. I knew Brooklyn as well as he did. I slipped down the back alleys. Spot's birds would tell him I was there, but when I got to Manhattan; he couldn't do a thing about it.  
I stumbled into Tibby's about 30 minutes later and sat with Jack and Race. "Hey boys."  
Race smiled. "Heya Storm. Ya look...soaked."  
I nodded. "Yeah. Spot and I got into a bit of a fistfight. He didn't kill me though so I'm good."  
Jack frowned. "Keep outta trouble, Cal. Ya nevah know what Spot Conlon can bring rainin' down on ya head if ya don't watch ya step around him."  
I shrugged. "He can't do anything to me. He could get in trouble with the bulls if they found out he was keeping someone locked up in their rooms."  
Race's brown eyes widened. "Are ya freakin' kiddin me?!"  
"No."  
Jack stared. "He has like, a hostage or somethin'?"  
  
I nodded. "Yeah. My girlfriend!"  
Kelly stood up. "I'm about fed up wit Spot's shit. If he comes heah, he can expect a borough war."  
I smiled and spit into my hand, holding out for Jack. "We're in it together then?"  
Jack took my hand and shook it. "We'se gonna take Brooklyn down." 


	8. Faint

Disclaimer-This is pointless.  
  
Cobalt had given up on Spot when he finally let me back in the lodging house. She was forlorn and sat in a corner doing nothing. The beauty and life had left her blue eyes completely.  
"She has nightmares, Storm. 'Bout Xavier," Spot told me.  
"Because you were being an asshole!" I snapped and leaned over her. He had finally let me in just because of the conditions she had put herself through. She was wasting away.  
"Spot, if she's sick...I'll kill you!"  
He nodded but failed to tell me what had gone on in the two weeks he had kept her in that room. How he had taken half her heart from me...  
  
"Cobalt, why ya so sad all da time."  
"You took my Calahan, no? You won't give him back."  
"Cal don't wanna come back. He don't like ya like dat."  
"He loves me."  
"No, I love ya." Those lies had come from Spot so easily it made me sick. She had looked up at him, intense, and then kissed him hard. How I hated him when I learned of this from Blade, Spot's little brother.  
"Remembah Cal, even though I'm family...he'll kick my ass 8 years old or 23 years old. Spot ain't nice," He had whispered.  
I had agreed not to go ballistic but when Blade told me that I had wanted to murder my best friend.  
  
"Cobalt? Are you alright?" I asked quietly...hoping for an answer; French or English.  
"Le non, partent. Vous avez menti à moi..." Her voice was faint and fading.  
I frowned. "I don't understand you..." Tops stood up from behind me.  
"She said, 'No, go away. You lied to me...'"  
I shot up. "What the fuck did you tell her, Spot Conlon?!"  
Spot glared. "Don't get dat tone a' voice wit me! I didn't tell her nothin' but da truth."  
"Cobalt I didn't lie to you! He did! I would never lie to someone I love..." I stopped, surprised that I had even said the word 'love'. "I love you Christelle!"  
Cobalt was crying by then. "Le non! Le non! Le non! Je t'aime trop mais je l'aime et il m'aime mais vous m'aimez! Je ne sais pas quoi penser, Orage!"  
I rolled my eyes and hit my knees. "Please speak English?! Please, please, please?!"  
Tops laughed. "Hold on. She said, 'I love you too but I love him and he loves me but you love me! I don't know what to think, Storm!' You had better figure this out, Cal."  
I put my hands on her shoulders. "Cobalt listen to me. He kicked me out. I didn't leave you. I wanted to come back but he wouldn't allow me."  
Spot by now had me around the chest and heaved me backward. I fell against the wall. "Spot stop it!" Tops screamed.  
Cobalt scrambled to her feet. "Le non! Don't do this! C'mon you two. Stop this all!"  
I smashed my fist into Spot's face. "Let me go! Dumbass!" I rolled out from under him. "Get off me!"  
Cobalt stomped on the floor and then in a very anxiety filled moment; she let her eyes roll up and she fainted. I reached out and caught her. "Christelle! See Spot! You have to go and fuck things up all the time!" 


	9. Blade

Disclaimer-Can I please not put these anymore? I do not own the Newsies. A/N-Oh my god guys, I don't know how often I'll be updating now. I'm totally head over heels in love. Sorry.  
  
As soon as I put Cobalt on the bed her arms wrapped around my neck. "Don't leave Cal. I don't want to be alone."  
I sat down next to her. "What's wrong?"  
"I love you too...but I love Spot...I don't know what to do. I'm so confused."  
"Spot doesn't love you. He wants to use you like the rest of the girls."  
"No...I don't think you're right."  
"I am."  
"Cal...don't say things you don't mean."  
"I do mean it! Cobalt, why don't you believe me?"  
"Because you never came back!"  
"He wouldn't let me!"  
"You lie!"  
"Fine! You don't want me, I'll go! Have fun but when he fucks and you and leaves don't come crying to me!"  
Cobalt turned away from me as I walked out the door. This isn't fair! I can't believe this! Why is it happening to me?  
I ran down the street and stopped in front of a brothel. I looked at it. So many times had Spot and I gone in their to spend extra money. I was tempted to walk in and buy a whore just to spite Christelle but I couldn't do it. I turned around and walked back to Manhattan.  
Race met me on the way. "Storm? I thought Spot let ya back in taday? Are ya okay?"  
"No I'm not! He took her! That fucking bastard! I'll fucking rip him to pieces!"  
Race jumped. "Calahan! Ya can't touch Spot an' ya know it!"  
"I don't care! I'll kill him! I will kill Spot Conlon!"  
Race grabbed my arm. "If ya go aftah Spot ya gonna get killed! He's a bad-ass an' ya know it!"  
I stopped in front of Tibby's. "He stole my girlfriend for the last time! He lied to her! He told her I didn't love her anymore! He said he loved her, not me! Tell me you wouldn't kill him?"  
"I wouldn't kill him."  
"Shut up Racetrack!"  
Jack had seen us from inside and opened the door. "Are ya two gonna come inside or just stand dere lookin' daggers? Storm, why ain't ya in Brooklyn?"  
"Because the bastard stole my girlfriend!"  
Jack walked outside and shut the door. "Listen ta me! Ya can't go aftah Conlon alone. I'll go with ya if ya wanna take him down."  
I looked in the window. Blade sat with Mush and Kid Blink. I couldn't put Blade through that. He had been nothing but a help to me. I couldn't force him to face his brother like this. Spot would know why I attacked him.  
"Calahan?"  
"What? Oh...no. I can't do that to Blade. Let's just go inside and talk."  
Jack opened the door and we walked in. I sat down with Blade. "Hey Blade."  
He looked up. "Ya not forgiven by Mr. High n' Mighty I take it? I would help if I could."  
"I know you would. I don't want him taking it out on you either though."  
Blade leaned forward. "I can keep an eye on da goil though. Kinda like a spy?"  
I smiled. "Sounds...devious." I grabbed his arm and pulled him outside. "Shall we talk?" 


	10. End of a Belle

Disclaimer-Same as the last one. A/N-Alright, I'm sorry this update has taken me so long. I've been at work and busy putting my life back together. Also, other story ideas keep popping into my head and my muse, Alex, demands that I write them down. So blame him, not me. And another thing, this may be the last chapter.  
  
Blade smirked as I pulled him outside. "So whatdaya want me ta do, Storm?"  
"Keep an eye on Cobalt. Make sure Spot doesn't touch her. I'm really not partial to losing her."  
"None of us are. But den again, not many of us are partial ta Spot either."  
  
I smiled. "No we aren't. Now go check up on her, then get back here. I owe you big time Blade."  
He nodded quickly and left, running toward Brooklyn.  
I decided to turn in and headed back to the lodging house. As I lay in bed, I thought. Who was Cobalt? Why did Xavier go crazy when she refused to work in a sweatshop? There had to be another reason...a reason she was hiding. I wanted to know but there wasn't a way to get into Brooklyn now. But I was screwed. Spot didn't want me there.  
  
Blade came back everyday from Brooklyn with new dirt on Spot. He had kissed her...he said he loved her...they sold together. It made me sick, but I tolerated it. I couldn't take him on...not like that. Blade also said that Cobalt looked happy sometimes, and sad sometimes. Even when Spot was with her.  
In the last two months, Blade had been telling me that Christelle seemed weak. She often fell asleep on Spot's shoulder, or sat down on the side of the road and didn't sell. Sometimes she didn't even come out with him. It frightened me.  
Then what my subconscious had been dreading happened. Blade came back, caught and in Spot's vice grip. He growled at me. "What da hell is dis?"  
I frowned. "It looks to me like your brother."  
"I know its me bruddah! Ya been havin' him spy on me?!"  
I shrugged. "Maybe. I was worried about Cobalt."  
"She's fine!"  
Blade pulled away from his brother. "Ya know she's not! Ya should tell him for Christ's sake!"  
I stood up. "What is it?"  
Spot took a deep breath. "She...she's dyin'. She had cancer, Storm...in her blood."  
I fell back to my chair. "How long have you known," I whispered dangerously.  
"Bout three months..."  
"Spot, I know you're mad...but I have to see her. How long does she have left?"  
"Dat's part a' da reason I came down...she ain't gonna make it through tanight."  
I clenched my fists. I had kept a close watch on her all this time just to find out...that...this! "I'm leaving to see her. I don't care what you say Spot. I'm leaving."  
Spot followed me as I walked out toward Brooklyn. There was no stopping me. I loved her and that was that. Nothing else.  
I reached her room quicker than it had ever taken me to walk from Manhattan to Brooklyn. I sat down next to her. "Christelle?"  
"Cal? That is you, no?" Her voice was hoarse and weak, her breathing labored, shallow, deathly.  
"I'm here. Listen to me because...I don't have long alright? I love you Cobalt. I always did. I didn't leave by choice and I've had Blade following you around to make sure you were okay. I was kept from you. I hated every moment of it and I don't care if you don't believe me...its true."  
"I believe you...I just...was so...lost..."  
"I have questions I need you to answer so I can know who you really are...please?"  
Spot stepped forward. "Let her go, Calahan...she's dyin'."  
I ignored him. "Why was Xavier so mad? It wasn't because of the sweatshop, was it?"  
She smiled weakly. "You found me out. Xavier wasn't my brother. He was my fiancé. I wanted a child, he didn't...so I...I...had an affair with his brother. That's why we left France and why he hit me."  
It hurt to know all this but it made it easier on me. "How old are you?"  
"I'm seventeen."  
"Alright, last question...do you love me?"  
Spot looked up. Cobalt smiled. "I had to chose between two boys that I loved...one had power...the other loved me...I chose the one with power at first. It had always gotten me somewhere...but in the end..." She took a breath that was to be her last. "I love you, Cal."  
I kissed her softly and her eyes closed, her breath left her body, and she lay still...dead...gone.  
  
Cobalt changed me that year. She made me into who I am today. The day she died I went down to the docks and bought a ticket back to Ireland. I found my family, finished school, and went to college to be a doctor. Spot...well, he never changed. He got into a street fight when he was twenty and died of injuries from it. Blade put himself in an orphanage and got adopted. He is a lawyer in Maine and owns his own practice. Top married a Viscount from England and lives there with her 4 children named Calahan, Alexander, Christelle, and Nicholas.  
I married a woman named Paris, who ironically was from Paris. I have one son named Christopher. I visited Cobalt's grave once after I left. It was after I had treated a patient with leukemia. Cancer of the blood...what took her life. I can't cure it, no one can really cure it...but I can take the edge off the pain. I wish I could have done it for her. Maybe she would have made it longer.  
Corner and Pocket, the two boys that saved her life, are, as far as I know still in New York. They work in factories and both have wives and children. Dante, as we now call Pocket, keeps in touch with me. He takes care of Cobalt's gravesite. He found Xavier...it turns out, Cobalt had a son to his brother. Pierre is the boy's name. He was given up for adoption and lives in Pennsylvania with a wealthy mine owning family. I met once. He has her eyes and smile...and her downfall. I treated Pierre for leukemia. He has it young...sadly enough, I'll be happy to see him go. That way his pain ends sooner than his mother's did.  
Cobalt changed the lives of a lot of boys that year. She still changes mine. 


End file.
